1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded air bag for use in a supplemental inflatable restraint system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an improved method of folding an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known supplemental inflatable restraint systems, a module containing an air bag is mounted within a vehicle such that the air bag may be deployed in the event of an accident. For example, the module may be mounted within the instrument panel of the vehicle to restrain an occupant in the front passenger seat.
Typically, the air bag has a number of folds and, when the air bag is inflated, high pressure gas is directed into the air bag to cause the bag to unfold and inflate. In the event of an accident, the air bag will deploy to contact the vehicle occupant as the occupant moves forward. Thus, the bag will absorb energy imparted by the occupant and thereby limit forward movement of the occupant within the vehicle cabin. Various air bag fold techniques have been proposed in order to ensure that the air bag is in proper position relative to the occupant during deployment of the bag.
Typically, the air bag is provided with zig-zag or accordion folds in order to form the bag into a compact shape which will fit into the housing. Upon actuation of an inflator, the bag will unfold to its desired position in front of the occupant. The characteristics of the air bag during deployment are related to the method in which the air bag is folded for storage within the module.